Las consecuencias de la venganza
by Company-sama
Summary: Francis y Antonio encierran a Gilbert en un ataúd como venganza, lo que no saben es que algo va a salir mal... muy mal.  Fail summary y fail título
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo con una rara historia (no, esta vez no es gore) la primera historia larga que intento de hecho.

**Advertencias: **O_O oh dios creo que no hay ninguna, pero ya me acostumbré a poner advertencias.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, y de hecho la historia tampoco es mía, es de la amiga de mi hermano que se la conto a mi hermano, que me la conto a mí, y ahora la estoy escribiendo junto con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Prólogo<strong>

Hasta ese momento, el plan A había salido de maravilla, lo cual era una suerte porque no tenían un plan B.

Contaban con que todavía hubiera un poco de luz a las ocho y media de aquella noche de mayo. A esas horas del día anterior aun no oscurecía cuando dos de ellos emprendieron el mismo viaje, llevando consigo un ataúd vacio y dos palas. Pero hoy, mientras la camioneta verde avanzaba a toda velocidad, una fuerte lluvia caía de un cielo brumoso y plomizo.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunto Antonio desde el asiento posterior.

-No, pero falta poco- repuso Francis, quien conducía la camioneta y estaba un poco menos bebido que Antonio. Después de visitar tres tabernas en la ultima hora y media y pensando en las otras cuatro que aun faltaban, había optado por sólo tomar un poco de vino.

Un letrero que advertía sobre la presencia de siervos se movió en la oscuridad y desapareció casi de inmediato, mientras los faros iluminaban un largo camino asfaltado. Luego pasaron frente una cabañita blanca.

Gilbert que estaba acostado en los asientos de atrás, tenía una agradable sensación de adormecimiento.

-Creo que necesito otra cerveza- Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta, por la expresión de sus dos amigos, que algo no andaba bien.

De los tres hombres, que eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, Gilbert Beilschmidt siempre había sido por decirlo así "el líder".

En ese momento a los veintidós años era un hombre bueno y exitoso. Si acaso tenia algunos defectos, estos eran ser excesivamente confiado y algunas veces, pasarse de bromista. Esa noche iba a pagar las consecuencias. Y en grande.

Se sumió en un profundo sopor y reflexionó las cosas que lo hacían awesome. Tenía buenos amigos, su negocio iba bien, pero lo mejor de todo era que en dos días más se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba: Elizabeta.

-La amo- farfullo de pronto Gilbert-. Amo a Elizabeta, es casi tan genial como yo.

-fusosososo~ Es una buena mujer- Comento Antonio

Francis bajo la velocidad cuando se aproximaron a su destino. Los limpiadores subían y bajaban con fuerza y embadurnaban el agua de la lluvia en el parabrisas.

-En ssherio, la amo de verdad ¿Me entienden?

-Te entendemos- Aseguró Antonio.

Después del cambio de velocidad, la voz de Gilbert cambio y dejo traslucir un leve toque de molestia.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A otra taberna.

-Bueno, si, fantástico, pero no quiero beber mucho hoy, mañana tengo que ayudar a Elizabeta con los preparativos de nuestra genial boda kesesesese~.

-Todavía eres un hombre libre aunque sea por dos días más, _mon ami_.- Dijo Francis

-¡llegamos!- anuncio- ¡Llegamos al siguiente abrevadero!

Alguien abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y sujetó a Gilbert por los tobillos. Antonio tomo ambos brazos.

-¡Oigan!

-Pesas mucho- se quejo Francis.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Gilbert, quien vestía su chaqueta preferida y sus mejores pantalones vaqueros (una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que no había elegido el mejor conjunto para ir de parranda con sus amigos), cayó sobre la tierra mojada.

-Mi….ropa…

Lo levantaron y luego lo dejaron caer en algo seco y suave que se extendía a cada lado de el.

-Pero ¿que…..?- susurró.

Dos rostros sonrientes lo miraron, le pusieron una revista en las manos. A la luz de la linterna logro ver en la portada a una rubia desnuda. Le colocaron en el estómago una latita de cerveza, una linterna pequeña y un transmisor portátil.

Le introdujeron en la boca un tubo de caucho, oyó un ruido rasposo, y de pronto, algo borro los rostros y apago todo sonido. La nariz se le lleno de los aromas de la madera, tela nueva y pegamento. Entonces lo invadió el pánico.

-Oigan muchachos, ¿Qué están….?

* * *

><p>Antonio levanto un destornillador mientras Francis iluminaba el ataúd.<p>

-¿No vas a atornillarlo?- Pregunto

-¡Por supuesto!... ¿Acaso crees que no deberíamos?-.

-No creo que le pase nada, tiene el tubo para respirar.

Gilbert alzo la vista; su nariz casi tocaba la tapa. A la tenue luz de la linterna, alcanzo a ver que se hallaba rodeado de raso de color marfil.

Trato de patear, pero no tenia espacio para mover las piernas. La borrachera se le paso de inmediato y comprendió donde estaba tendido.

A casi dos metros de la camioneta se hallaba la fosa que habían cavado el día anterior. Los dos amigos se acercaron a la orilla y miraron dentro del agujero.

-¿De verdad cavamos tan profundo?- Pregunto Antonio

- Es un tumba _¿__vérité?_-Respondió Francis- Decidimos cavar una tumba.

Antonio levanto la mirada y asintió. –Acabemos con esto de una vez-.

-El desgraciado se lo merece – Empezó a decir Francis-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te hizo en tu despedida de soltero?

Antonio nunca lo olvidaría. Al despertar del estupor alcohólico, se halló atado en una litera en el tren nocturno, y como consecuencia llego cuarenta minutos tarde al altar la tarde siguiente.

Francis tampoco olvidaría jamás cuando el fin de semana anterior a su boda, se descubrió vestido con ropa interior de encaje y esposado a un asiento de una parada de autobuses al otro lado de la ciudad. Ambas bromas habían sido idea de Gilbert.

Levantaron el ataúd, avanzaron tambaleándose con él hasta la orilla de la tumba y lo dejaron caer con fuerza.

Se oyó un "¡ah!" apagado desde dentro.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta!

Antonio que tenía el otro transmisor-receptor portátil, lo saco y lo prendió.

-probando….….

Dentro del ataúd su voz retumbo_: "probando….. Probando"._

-¡Malditos! ¡Déjenme salir!

-Oye Gilbert, ¿te gusta la revista?

-Nos vamos a otra taberna. Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos fusosososo~- Antonio apago el radio antes de que Gilbert contestara. En seguida, se lo guardo en el bolsillo, levanto una pala y empezó a echar tierra en la fosa abierta.

Francis tomo otra pala y siguió el ejemplo de Antonio.

-Bueno, vámonos- propuso Antonio.

-Espero que aprenda la lección- Respondió Francis con una extraña sonrisa.

Antonio subió a la parte posterior de la camioneta y cerró la puerta. Regresaron por el mismo sendero por el que habían llegado y tomaron la carretera principal.

Francis sacó el radio portátil y lo prendió.

-¿Como estas _mon ami_ Gilbert?

-Oigan muchachos esta broma o es para nada awesome.

-¡Esto es lo que se llama el placer de la venganza!- ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Por el parabrisas se veía que estaban haciendo algunas obras en la carretera más adelante , pero como había luz verde, Francis acelero.

-Vamos~ Gilbert, tranquilízate- ¡Volveremos en un par de horas!

-¿Cómo que en _un par de horas_?

La luz de pronto se puso roja. No había tiempo para frenar. Francis acelero aun más.

-Dame eso- dijo y el arrebato el radio con una mano mientras dirigía el volante con la otra en una curva larga. Bajo la vista y oprimió el botón para hablar. –Oye, Gilbert…

-¡FRANCIS!- Grito Antonio

Unos faros venían directo hacia ellos. La luz los deslumbró.

Luego oyeron el aullido de una bocina.

-¡FRAANCIISS!- Volvió a gritar Antonio

Francis aterrorizado, pisó con fuerza el pedal del freno y dejó caer el radio portátil. Dio un giro brusco al volante mientras buscaba con desesperación a donde ir. Había arboles a la derecha, una excavadora a la izquierda y de frente, la luz cegadora de los faros, que le traspasaba los ojos y se acercaba a gran velocidad.

* * *

><p>Gilbert a quien la cabeza le daba vueltas, oyó los gritos y después un ruido sordo, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer el transmisor portátil. Después todo quedo en silencio.<p>

Oprimió el botón para hablar.

-¿Hola?

Solo oyó el ruido de interferencia.

Entonces el pánico comenzó a ceder a medida que volvía a sentirse adormilado por los efectos del alcohol. Sus pensamientos se hicieron borrosos, el raso se desdibujo, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>YAY! Por fin termine el primer capítulo de esta cosa.<p>

Wooo… ¿Qué tal?

Intentare subir rápido los capítulos :D

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes.


	2. Desesperación

Perdón por la tardanza, se me descompuso el teclado y tuve que escribir esto con el teclado en pantalla.

_Malas noticias para Gilbert kolkolkolkol_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia** no es mío es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 Desesperación<strong>

Arthur Kirkland se hallaba a oscuras dentro de su viejo auto en la fila de transito estacionario, la lluvia tamborileaba en el techo del auto. Se sentía tenso, impaciente, abatido.

-¡Vamos!-apremio, golpeteando el volante con fuerza. Ya llevaba cuarenta minutos de retraso.

Si hubiera salido de la oficina tan solo un minuto antes, alguna otra persona habría contestado la llamada y el asalto a una joyería, cometido por dos malvivientes, habría sido problema de un colega y no suyo. Ese era uno de los riesgos profesionales del trabajo de un policía: Los delincuentes no tenían la cortesía de actuar en horas hábiles.

El tránsito vehicular seguía sin avanzar. Arthur miro el reloj en el tablero. Habían transcurrido diez minutos completos y no se había movido ni un centímetro. Entonces oyó una sirena. Un auto patrulla paso a su lado abriendo camino. Luego paso una ambulancia y otro auto patrulla a toda velocidad, seguido por dos coches de bomberos.

En ese momento comprendió que el motivo del embotellamiento debía de ser un accidente, y si habían llamado a los bomberos era porque se trataba de algo grave. Volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las nueve y cuarto de la noche. Había prometido a Mattew que pasaría por él para llevarlo a casa de un amigo, debía haber llegado a su casa hacia tres cuartos de hora.

En poco más de dos meses cumpliría veintinueve años. Y en el mismo tiempo se avecinaba otro aniversario. El veintiséis de julio, Alfred cumpliría nueve años de haber desaparecido. Se había esfumado como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No le había dejado ninguna nota. Todas sus pertenencias se hallaban en su casa ¿estaría vivo o muerto?

Había pasado ocho años y diez meses intentando averiguarlo.

Aparte del trabajo, su vida era un gran vacío. En algunas ocasiones lamentaba ser policía y deseaba tener un trabajo menos exigente del que pudiera salir a las cinco de la tarde para ir a su casa y recostarse en el sofá leyendo un buen libro, o ¿porque no? cocinar algo.

Una luz potente ilumino la zona desde lo alto y se oyó el tableteo de aspas de un helicóptero. Al cabo de un momento, la luz avanzo y Arthur vio que el helicóptero empezaba a descender.

Marco un número en su celular.

-Hola habla el superintendente Kirkland. Estoy en medio de un embotellamiento de transito en la carretera A26 al sur de la ciudad. Al parecer, hubo un accidente más adelante. ¿Puede darme información al respecto?

Lo comunicaron con la sala de operaciones de la jefatura de policía.

-Hubo un accidente grave- informo una voz masculina- Tenemos informes de que hay muertos y gente atrapada. La carretera va estar bloqueada unas horas, le recomendamos que dé media vuelta y siga otra ruta.

Le dio las gracias. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Matthew. Él le respondió por el mismo medio casi de inmediato para decirle que no se preocupara y que llegara cuando pudiera.

* * *

><p>Los paseos como ese no eran demasiado frecuentes, pero cuando se presentaban, ¡vaya que Feliciano los disfrutaba! Iba sentado, con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado, en el asiento del pasajero de la grúa.<p>

-ve~ Ludwig ¿Qué paso?-.

-La camioneta verde y el camión chocaron de frente.

Feliciano saco la linterna y bajo de la cabina de la grúa, el muchacho iluminó las manchas de aceite y los rastros de espuma que había en el pavimento. Aburrido, Feliciano echo a andar por la carretera, mirando de vez en cuando el cielo. Apunto la luz de la linterna, camino entre los arbustos, al poco rato oyó una voz que gritaba justo frente a él, por poco se muere del susto.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo una voz entrecortada.

-¡eh, hola! ¿Francis? ¿Antonio?

Feliciano ilumino más adelante en el sotobosque, pero no logro ver a nadie.

Luego de unos momentos oyó un ruido de interferencia y en seguida volvió a oír la voz, a sólo unos pocos metros a la derecha.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿hola?- algo brillo en un arbusto. Se acerco a inspeccionarlo y se dio cuenta, con cierto entusiasmo, de que se trataba de un transmisor portátil. Lo ilumino con la linterna. Lo recogió y oprimió el botón verde que decía "hablar".

_-¿ciao?_

Una voz le respondió sobresaltada.

-¿Quién es?

En ese momento oyó otra voz detrás de él.

-¡Feliciano!- era Ludwig

- ¡ya voy!-.

Al caminar hacia la carretera, volvió a oprimir el botón verde

-Habla Feliciano- respondió-. ¿Quién eres?

-¡FELICIANO!- Ludwig lo llamo a gritos de nuevo.

Asustado Feliciano soltó el radio. El aparato cayó con fuerza en el suelo, la caja se rompió y las pilas se salieron. Se arrodillo, recogió el radio y lo guardo a hurtadillas en su bolsillo y corrió hacia la grúa.

Gilbert oprimió el botón de hablar.

-¿Feliciano?.

Silencio.

Volvió a oprimir el botón.

¿Feliciano? ¿Hola? ¿Feliciano?

Siguió el silencio total y absoluto. Trato de mover los brazos, pero por mas que se esforzaba , las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor. Dejó el radio sobre su pecho y empujo el techo de raso que tenia a unos centímetros de los ojos.

Oprimió el botón una vez más.

Silencio de nuevo.

"Prueba con un canal diferente" pensó. Encontró el selector de canales, pero no se movía. Presiono con mayor fuerza pero no consiguió moverlo. Lo habían pegado para que no pudiera cambiar de canal: no podría establecer conexión con el canal internacional de emergencias.

Se puso el radio en el pecho, empezó a maniobrar poco a poco con la mano derecha para llevarla al bolsillo de la chaqueta y pudo sacar el teléfono celular . Oprimió un botón y la pantalla se iluminó, de inmediato se desanimó. No había señal.

-Maldición

Miro la hora en la pantalla, eran las once con trece minutos, habían pasado dos horas completas. Cerró los ojos y trató de entender que estaba pasando ¿Quién demonios era Feliciano? Ese nombre le sonaba, pero no lograba recordar quién era.

Tenía la garganta reseca, quería estar en casa, en la cama con Eliza. De seguro los chicos llegarían en unos minutos más . Solamente era cuestión de esperar un poco. Ya se la pagarían mañana.

* * *

><p>El reloj de Roderich marcaba las once y cuarenta minutos de la noche. Encendió su teléfono celular, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer una llamada , el aparato emitió un sonido para advertirle que la batería se había agotado y la pantalla se apagó. Conectó el teléfono celular en el cargador, inmediatamente el aparato emitió un fuerte zumbido ¡Diez nuevos mensajes!<p>

Sin desconectar el aparato del cargador, marco el número de su buzón de voz. El primer mensaje era de Antonio para preguntarle donde estaba, el segundo era de Gilbert con Francis al fondo diciendo algo que no logró entender, los dos mensajes siguientes eran de un agente de bienes raíces.

El quinto, era de Elizabeta, que sonaba muy angustiada. Su tono sorprendió a Roderich. Normalmente, ella era imperturbable.

-Por favor, te ruego que me llames en cuanto oigas este mensaje- le pedía.

El siguiente mensaje también era de Elizabeta. Parecía muy nerviosa. Lo mismo que el siguiente y el que seguía después de ese.

El noveno mensaje era de Ludwig, el también se oía muy nervioso.

-Te deje un mensaje en el teléfono de tu casa. Por favor llámame en cuanto lo recibas, a la hora que sea.

Roderich detuvo el aparato ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

La siguiente llamada era de Elizabeta otra vez, parecía estar al borde de la histeria.

-Acaba de ocurrir un accidente terrible. Francis murió . Antonio se encuentra en cuidados intensivos. Nadie sabe dónde está Gilbert. . Ay, Dios mío, Roderich , por favor llama de inmediato en cuanto oigas este mensaje.

Volvió a reproducir el mensaje, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

Elizabeta Héderváry se encontraba apoyada en el mostrador de la recepción de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, estaba muy pálida. Roderich Pensó que su vulnerabilidad la hacía verse más bella que nunca. Embotado por la noche de insomnio, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias a Dios que llegaste.

-Esto es terrible-repuso- Es increíble.

Eliza asintió y trago saliva.

-¿Cómo esta Antonio?

-Nada bien, Romano esta con el- señaló y Roderich siguió la línea del dedo a través de varias camas hasta el otro extremo del pabellón donde vio a Romano sentado en una silla. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul y unos jeans.

-Vamos a verlo.

Elizabeta lo siguió al otro lado del pabellón.

-Romano lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo está?.

Romano le respondió con una mirada que parecía decir: _"Maldito bastardo, ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? Seguro que que no, porque eres un amargado que en su vida ha recibido amor. Y a mí no me engañas con esa preocupación fingida"._

-Tuvieron que operarlo.- Dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

* * *

><p>El hambre no lo dejaba en paz, por más que Gilbert se esforzaba en apartarla de su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en comida.<p>

Empezó a sentir que el pánico lo invadía de nuevo, aspiraba el aire como si fuera a acabarse, varias veces casi tuvo lo que él llamaba _ataques de pánico awesomes _. Empujo la tapa del ataúd por enésima vez. No serbia de nada. Ya habían pasado veintiséis horas.

Veintiséis horas de gritar al radio, de marcar números en el teléfono celular y de recibir el mismo mensaje: _no hay señal._

_¿Y si nunca regresaban por él?_

* * *

><p>El jueves por la mañana, Arthur se preguntaba por primera vez sí debería haber sido policía. Estaba encorvado sobre el escritorio ,mientras comía un sándwich. El teléfono sonó.<p>

-¿Está muy ocupado, Arthur-san?

Era la voz familiar de Kiku Honda, un brillante detective con quien había trabajado en el pasado y probablemente, era lo más parecido a un amigo que Arthur tenía.

-No mucho ¿Qué pasa?

-Escuche, una mujer no deja de llamar, dice algo sobre una broma de una despedida de soltero que salió muy mal y su prometido no aparece desde el martes en la noche. ¿Por casualidad está libre hoy en la tarde?

A cualquier otra persona le habría dicho que no, pero sabía que a Kiku no le gustaba perder el tiempo, y menos cuando se trataba de una persona desaparecida, además era un buen pretexto para salir de la oficina.

-Puedo darme un tiempo.

Después de un momento Kiku propuso:

-¿Le parece si nos encontramos en el departamento de este sujeto? Quizá podríamos encontrar algo ahí.- Le dio la dirección y acordaron la hora.

Pasaron varios minutos y Arthur ya se encontraba conduciendo hacia la dirección que le había dado su amigo.

Llego a un edificio de departamentos, hecho de ladrillos en una zona residencial.

Kiku lo esperaba en la entrada, con su baja estatura, cabello negro y aspecto adorable, parecía más un empleado de una juguetería que un policía.

-Buenas tardes- lo saludó.

Abrió la puerta del edificio. Arthur entró detrás de él.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras entraban en el ascensor y Kiku oprimió el botón del sexto piso.

El departamento estaba al fondo del pasillo, era pequeño, se veía fresco y moderno. Había sofás bajos, grabados sencillos en las paredes y un televisor de pantalla plana con un reproductor DVD. En el dormitorio principal había un futón que serbia como cama sin tender y mesitas de noche de poca altura a cada lado.

Arthur miro una fotografía enmarcada que se hallaba junto a la cama . Mostraba a un joven albino, apuesto, que tenia del brazo a una mujer despampanante, con el cabello castaño largo.

-¿Es él?

- Y ella. Linda pareja ¿no?

Arthur asintió.

-Se van a casar mañana. Por lo menos, ese es el plan, si él se presenta, lo que no parece ,muy probable.

Era jueves por la tarde.

-¿Mencionaste algo acerca de una broma en la despedida de soltero que quizá salió mal?

-Eso fue lo que su prometida me dijo.

-¿Se habrá echado para atrás? ¿Otra mujer?

-Todo es posible, pero me gustaría enseñarle algo.

Arthur lo siguió a la sala . Kiku se sentó frente a la computadora y oprimió algunas teclas. En la pantalla apareció un comando que pedía una contraseña, tecleo frenéticamente y la pantalla se llenó de datos.

-Oye, ¿Cómo lo lograste?-pregunto Arthur- ¿Cómo averiguaste la contraseña?

Kiku lo miro de reojo.

-No había contraseña, la mayoría de la gente ve una solicitud de contraseña y trata de proporcionarla. ¿Para que necesitaría una contraseña si no compartía su computadora con nadie?.

A poco más de tres kilómetros de distancia, en la oficina que había compartido con Gilbert en los últimos siete años , Roderich, también estaba encorvado sobre su computadora, borraba los mensajes de correo electrónico en la bandeja de entrada, elementos enviados, elementos eliminados, todas las demás carpetas, escribió una palabra clave tras otra y realizo una búsqueda avanzada con cada una de ellas: Gilbert_, despedida, soltero, Francis, Antonio, Elizabeta, venganza_. Revisó cada mensaje de correo electrónico con el fin de no dejar cabos sueltos.

Tomo un documento del escritorio de Gilbert y algo que estaba debajo le llamo la atención: era un pequeño diario.

Comenzó a leerlo, la letra era claramente de Gilbert, apenas hubo leído los primeros párrafos, el miedo lo dejo helado.

* * *

><p>Bien, como ya les dije, tuve que escribir esto con el teclado en pantalla, me duele mi mano DX.<p>

Pueden pedir cualquier cosa, gore, yaoi, yuri, hetero, todo menos lemon, porque si piden lemon, créanme, se arrepentirán.

Incluso pueden pedir Gilbert x ataúd (ok, no).

Annyeong!


End file.
